


The One He Loves Most

by idk_snowbaznstuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_snowbaznstuff/pseuds/idk_snowbaznstuff
Summary: If not Agatha Wellbelove who does Simon Snow love most?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The One He Loves Most

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually post things but I thought I’d give it a try.
> 
> <3

Baz  
Look I know this sounds bad, like really bad. 

But I don’t care.

I cast the spell because every time Snow and I are being civil, he brings her up and starts to go on and on about how much he likes her, and how perfect she is and I can’t bloody stand it.

There’s no need to rub it in my face, that I’m not and never will be good enough for the chosen one. So I had to do something, because I’m going to be made out as the villain anyways so it’s only fit I do something villainous.

I resort to magic to get the prick to stop. I cast a quick “The one you love most,” on Snow at night and wait.

It's not as bad as it seems, I'm not killing Wellbelove, I'm not a murderer, just a monster. 

I don’t know the exact logistics of the spell just that she’s not going to feel too well these next couple of days.

He’d be thrilled to know that he’s right about one of his theories, I am cursing him in his sleep.

When I wake up with a bloody cold I think nothing of it but karma. 

“Baz, you look sick.”  
“Do vampires get sick?” He asks.  
“Are you ok?”

He’s firing questions at me and I’m not in the mood to answer any of them.

“Fuck off,” I say, I meant to yell it but my throats so blocked off that it comes out as a raspy whisper.

“...Baz?”  
“Really, are you alright?”

I want to be happy that he cares. But I can't. Every action Snow takes is because he thinks I'm plotting.

“Can't I have a common cold, without you on my back? I'm going to class.”

“Baz you can't! You're sick!”

“What? The chosen one doesn't want me to spread my illness around campus?”

“No- yes? Look I just.. I just think if your sick you should rest. Don't fucking force yourself to go to class and then end up being sick longer. We have the same classes Baz. I could pick up your homework….. or um, I don't maybe just have your cousin or Niall do it.”

He's trying to help me. Part of me is thinking that If this is all it takes for Snow to give a shit about me I should've played sick a long time ago.

But the rest of me is pissed, pissed at him for being so nice, so golden. So heroic that he doesn't even want his enemy to feel bad. 

Mad at him for saying goodnight to me last night and making me want to punch something, to kiss him. 

Making me feel like I had to do something or I’d die.

I grab my bag, stomp out the room and slam the door.  
———  
When I get to breakfast neither Dev nor Niall comment on my appearance, even though I'm sure I look undead, well more so than usual.

But I'm not surprised they're good men.

Everything gets worse when I'm about to leave for homeroom and Wellbelove practically floats up to me.

“Baz… you look unwell.”

“And you look as lovely as always Wellbelove.”  
It may seem like I'm flirting, but I'm upset and confused. I know the spell works it's a third year spell and I'm a brilliant magician.

She just smiles sweetly at me.

“I know you love school and all. But you look like your in so much pain. I could get today's work for you, drop it off at your room?”

“I'm going to class,Wellbelove.”

Her perfect eyebrows raise up her perfect face.

“Baz you shouldn't.”

“Yes I sho-”

And then there's a feeling in the pit of my stomach like the breakfast I just finished is going to come up.

I make eye contact with Wellbelove and practically run to the closest boys room.

I guess maybe I won't be making it to class today.

—————

Laying in your bed for hours, gives you a lot of time to think.

And the only thing I came up with is that Snow doesn't love Wellbelove the most. 

The spell isn't for family, it's only resorts to that if you don't have romantic feelings towards anyone. The thing is Snow hasn't got any family, the only thing close to that for him is Penelope. And now I feel like a dick.

But I feel like a pretty satisfied dick (ignore how that sounds) because Snow doesn't love Wellbelove, not like that at least. Because I trust my magic and if he did, she'd be feeling like shit right now.

I'm grinning my ass off when he walks in the room.

“Baz… you're-you're smiling..?”

At first he seems confused, but it soon turns to anger.

“YOU PLOTTING PRICK!”

“What?”

“Of course you're plotting! You’re Baz! Merlin, I've been tearing myself apart all day! Worried sick about you! Even trying fucking hard to take better notes so I could give them to you and you could use them for the homework! Which was hard, because I couldn't stop thinking about you!”

“What!”

“You know what! Forget it! Fuck you!”

He's heading out the door and I jump up to follow him. Except I move too fast and fall down and end up hitting my head on the bed frame.

“Ow!”  
I close my eyes and try to concentrate on not concentrating on how much it hurts. 

A pair of strong arms haul me back onto my bed.

“So uh, maybe you really aren't feeling well then.” The boy connected to them says.

“Snow?”

“Look, Baz. I'm sorry for yelling at you just now. I thought you were fucking with me and I just, I felt stupid. For caring so much.”

“Simon?”

He jumps back a couple feet, and his eyes go wide. His ears and cheeks are red, his mouth even falls open.

“You called me Simon?”

That's the kind of reaction people get by calling him by his given name?  
Weird.

“I suppose I did.”

“Oh god, you called me Simon.”  
And he's running to the door again.  
I don't bother chasing after him this time because I'm so tired.

Simon

He called me Simon.  
He called me Simon.  
He called me Simon.  
Not Snow, Simon.  
Pennys, Bunce.  
Agatha’s, Wellbelove but im Simon.  
Fucking take that Agatha. I’m Simon.  
———-

Penny  
Simon asked me to let him borrow my notes, which is crazy because he was actually paying attention in class today. He didn’t play games on his mobile once, it was mildly concerning.

When I get to his dorm he’s not there. Baz is though. Looking pale as ever.

“Basil?”

“Bunce?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you sick?”

“Merlin, can’t I be sick!”

“No because you’re a vampire.”

“I’m not and what’s so evil about vampires getting sick!”

“Because they’re practically dead, they live to feed, they don’t have time to be sick. Plus there’s no bodily fluids-“

“I don’t need to hear the backgrounds Bunce, I don’t care.”

“So what’s wrong with you?”

“I’m sick, under the weather. *cough* *cough* I’ve no idea what it is, could be contagious. You should stay away. Spread the news to Snow.”

“Basil! Listen to me! I know we’ve all agreed to keep if off the record but you’re a vampire.”

“What do you mean ‘we’ve all agreed to keep it off the record’?”

“Basiltion! Remember fifth year when Simon followed you around? You probably know because he was clumsy about it, but then sixth year came and he got me to cast spells on him to keep him quiet. He’d wanted to be stealthy. It’s wild that he cared so much that he let me do magic on him, he hates the feeling.” 

Baz

I remember the fifth year thinking Simon was obsessed with me, and sixth year thinking he’d given up on me all together. I remember smelling him with me in the forest or catacombs and calling his name, but figuring I was just paranoid or going nuts.

“Anyways he found tons of proof that year like hard rock proof. I mean like DNA, photo evidence! But then he got weird and quiet for a week, almost depressed and burnt it. Burnt all the evidence Basil. I know you think he tells the Mage you’re a vampire nonstop, but that was just before he had proof, just back when the only reason he said it was your pale skin and your widowspeak, and that you were “a bit toooo perfect.” That’s what I mean by we’ve kept it off the record.”

“What the fuck? Why would he do that? Why didn’t he turn me in?”

I’m realizing now that this could all be a scam to get me to confess but I don’t care, because what if it’s not?

“Basil this whole conversation is useless, take it up with Simon, ok? The only reason I told you was because I figured he’d spilt by now!” Bunce says rolling your eyes. 

“What I’ve been trying to say is it’s shared knowledge between the three of us that you’re a vampire. And Si got me to read every vampire book in the library-

I never checked out vampire books, I thought it was too suspicious. But I did skim a few Snow left laying around. 

“ And guess what! Vampires can’t get sick! So you must’ve been charmed or cursed and that’s fairly serious.”

“Oh, Fuck.”

“Where’s Simon?”

“I don’t know!”

“The two of you need to call a truce.”

“Bunce, No!”

“Do you want to possibly die.”

“Honestly, kinda.”

“I’m not the one for your suicidal humor, Basil!”  
—————- 

Simon  
I take a deep breath, because I need to control my composure. I need to check in on Baz.

When I get to the room Baz is awake and there’s someone in the bathroom.

“Baz?”

“Snow?” He called me Snow. It’s probably for the best, but I can’t help deflate a bit.

“Hi, uh. Who’s in the bathroom?”

“Bunce.”

“Why?”

“She thinks I’m dying.”

“What?”

“Apparently you stalked me fifth and sixth year. And you know I’m a vampire, and vampires don’t get sick.”

“I didn’t think they did!”

“So I’ve been charmed, so we need to call a truce.”

“I asked to truce last week and you said no…”

“Well apparently I’m dying so the circumstances have changed.”

“Oh, that’s good. I mean that we’re on truce not that you’re dying. I mean I-“

Penny comes out of that bathroom saving me.

“Penny! Hi.”

“Hey, Si. Did you cast any spells on Basil?”

“What? No!”

“Maybe it wasn’t you, you’ve been so…..civil towards him.”

“What the fuck is going on?” He asks.

“Calm down Basil, it’s not that this is dangerous, the dangerous part is that we don’t know what happened. It could've been a small harmless spell and you could wake up better tomorrow, but before we know for sure we can’t assume anything.”

“It wasn’t me Penny, I haven’t tried to spell Baz since second year, not even anything small. I swear, I know my Magic’s too unpredictable for that.”

Baz  
I’m not really tuned in on this conversation, all I can think is, my head hurts like hell and it's not Bunce. How the fuck is it not Bunce?

“Basil?” She calls bringing me back.

“Yes, Bunce.” 

“I said, I know you’re under the weather and all but Simon won’t stop insisting this was the humdrum and I need you to contribute to the conversation so he’ll shut up.”

Simon

“Is Baz going to die?

“Yes Snow, I’m going to die. I know how disappointed you are that you won’t get to finish me off yourself.”

“Si, Baz is being a prick. I’m 87% sure he’s fine. If he was going to die he’d probably be dead by now.”

“Can’t we do a tracking spell to find out who did it? I don’t know any, but there must be one.”

“I didn’t think we’d get this far. You’re the only one I know who would pull something like this Simon. I trust you and everything I swear I do, you’re my best friend. But this makes no sense!”

“Pen! It wasn’t me!”

“It had to be! Maybe it was an accident!”

“It was the Mage,” Baz cuts in.

“Come on Baz, that’s ridicul-“ I start.

“If it wasn’t you, then it was The Mage.”

“This is crazy! Simon… I love you and I trust you and I honestly don’t think you’d do anything to intentionally hurt Baz, I swear. But this is madness, the Mage wouldn’t cast a spell on you Baz. He hates you sure but that’s too risky! He’d find a way to make Simon do it. So Simons really the only option here.”

“I can't believe this Penelope!” 

“Ok fine. Everyone come clean, name every spell you cast in the last 24 hours. And I’ll cast an oath spell on it.”

“Why?” Baz cuts in.

“Because it had to be Simon, and if it wasn’t him then something is seriously wrong. And Either he doesn’t know he did it or he didn’t do it because he wouldn’t lie like this. I need to eliminate the three of us as possibilities so I can move on. Because this could be serious.”

“But why do I have to do it? I wouldn’t cast a spell on myself,”

“Not intentionally No, but I don’t trust anything right now and this whole thing is for me. So I can have a clear mind and untangle this mess.”

“But I-“

“I don’t know what type of scheming evil shit you could’ve pulled in this state, but we’re not going to judge. Just name the spells you’ve cast today and get it over with.”

Baz  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuck a nine toed troll.

“Fine! I’ll go first!” Snow, growls.

I can't for the life of me figure out why he’s so hurt over Bunce thinking he tried to hurt me.

We’re sworn enemies for Crowley’s sake.

“I cast nothing! Not a single spell today! Because my Magic’s unpredictable so I don’t risk doing it on small stuff like turning on the lights! I didn’t go to any magic words today because I was up here, waiting for Baz to wake up!”

“Calm down, Simon.” Bunce says with a hand on his shoulder.

“I believe you ok! I’m just freaking out because I have no idea what’s going on! Just let me do this so I can feel like we’ve made some progress!”

Penelope cast an oath spell, then goes through every small spell she’s cast today like warming butter and making her bed and I zone out. 

Because I still feel like shit, they’re about to know what I did, and Simons never going to talk to me again. Plus I still have no fucking idea who I’ve cursed and believe it or not I have a Conscience and I feel bad.

Then I hear Simon say again that he’s cast nothing and far too soon Penelope is asking me what I cast.

“Just some get well soon’s that did nothing,” it’s not a lie but it’s also not the whole truth.

Penny  
My Magic’s making the room glow red, so someone’s lying. I knew it! I fucking knew  
It!

“Penny, what’s happening to Baz?” I Look at the red aura surrounding him.

“Basiltion! You asshole! Just say the spells you cast today so we can figure out who did this to you!”

He looks around like he’s been trapped, I suppose he has.

“The one you love most.” He mumbles, and then he stops glowing.

What. The. Fuck. 

“Your existence is a waste of my time!”

I pick up a pillow and chuck it at him as hard as I can. Fuck the Anathema he’s not my roommate.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You stupid prick! These are direct side effects of that spell!”

Baz

No. 

No. That’s not possible.

“It can't be that. There must be something else!”

“I told you Penny! It wasn’t me!” Simon says, grinning.

“I’m sorry for not believing you Si, I just underestimated the stupidity of Basilton Grimm Pitch.”

“Bunce, this can't be that.” I whisper folding into myself.

It’s not Bunce, and it’s not Wellbelove. And I’m the only other person he talks to. But he hates me. He hates me, he hates me.

But I do feel like shit.

“Baz, what’s wrong. You should be happy, it’s a false alarm.” Simon says kneeling down to talk to me, still smiling.

If only it was that simple.

“Baz, why would you do this, who did you do it to?” She asks.

“I, fuck.”

“Basil, tell me.”

“It wasn’t this, I swear it wasn’t this. There’s something else. There has to be.”

“Ok. Fine. Then tell me who you did it to, I’ll go find them and reverse the spell. If you still feel like shit then we’ll try something else.”

She says, almost soothingly.

“Ok. Ok, yeah that’s logical.” I say. Calming down. He’ll never talk to me again, but at least I won’t have to live with thinking this is a possibility. With having this false hope.

Penny 

“So who was it?”

“Snow.”

Fuck.

It makes sense. 

It makes so much sense. 

He thought it’d be Agatha. He didn’t even consider himself. And that’s why he looked so surprised when he saw me. Because if you don’t have romantic feelings for anyone then it goes to family and I’m his family. 

Simon 

“What do you mean it was me? If it were me then you’d be sick, right Penny?”

“No, it’s not like that, it goes to romantic love first. I’m like a sister to you.”

“Well, Agatha?” I say.

“Agatha not sick, she’s fine! Plus you two are broken up! Baz is the one sick!”

“What? This doesn’t-” 

“Everyone shut up! I don’t know who he loves most, but it’s not me. Reverse the spell, do it! And I’ll still be sick, but whatever girl Simon has a secret crush on will be okay. He doesn’t have to tell us, we don’t need to know.”

Baz  
“The one he loves most! Drop it!” She says

And I don’t feel bad anymore.  
I feel ok.  
But I want to cry.

“I- I-“

Simon  
His skin goes back to his healthy shade of pale.  
His eyes light back up to their cloudy grey.  
He doesn’t look sick anymore.  
But he does look like he wants to die.

“Baz? Are you still sick?”

“I- no! It’s- why is- Bunce? What’s the- fuck. What’s the explanation?!”

“You cast ‘The one he loves most’ on Simon. And you got sick. You charmed yourself because you thought it would mess Agatha up.The one he loves most Baz, you.”

“I fuck.Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No!” He pleads.

I don’t get this. I don’t get how I could be in love with him. I mean he’s pretty, but Agatha’s pretty and apparently I’m not in love with her.

Maybe I’m obsessed with him, but it’s technically in an enemy way. He’s evil.

I look out for him, but it’s just because I need to know where he is- I he’s plotting he could be plotting.

“Simon? Baz? This is something you two need to talk out. I told you what went down, I stated the facts and I completely understand why you’re hesitant to believe them, but I’m going to go. Call me if something comes up.”

And she’s gone.

Baz  
No. This isn’t-No.

I stand up and walk up to Simon.

“Simon, I’m sorry.” I know he hates the feel of other people’s magic on him but I don’t have time to wait until he’s asleep again.

And I have to know for sure.

“The one he loves most,”

And then I’m in the bathroom because my insides are coming out.

Simon  
He just spelled himself again. And he’s sick again. It happened again. Mistakes don’t happen twice in a row.

Baz  
I pull myself together and trudge out of the bathroom, this isn’t- it can’t be.

If this is what being loved by Simon Snow feels like, I want to throw myself off a cliff. If this is what I’ve been dreaming of my whole life, and I didn’t even realize it then I don’t deserve to be alive.

I walk out of the bathroom with my head held high and I reverse the spell. 

And then I cast it again. 

Because I’ll do it again and again until I get different results, until it makes sense.

Simon

I can’t watch him change like this in front of my eyes. It’s not even the sticky feeling that magic leaves on me, because Bazs magic hasn’t felt  
like that in a while. 

It’s not like he pulls big spells on me, he knows I hate that, but he’s tied my tie enough times that I know what his magic feels like.

I’m around him enough that I know what his magic feels like. 

It feels like him.

It doesn't bother me like everyone else’s does, because he’s Baz.

It’s doesn’t leave me feeling like even Penny’s does. Because he’s Baz.

His feels like him. It feels cool, against my hot skin.

That’s why this is wreaking me because something that usual clams me down is hurting him. 

And he’s not supposed to get hurt. He’s supposed to be an indestructible vampire. He’s supposed to be untouchable. 

The only thing that I’ve ever seen hurt Baz was me. And I stopped that fifth year. Because just because were enemies doesn’t mean I have to hurt him. It just means I have to keep an eye on him, it just means that we’re something to each other, something more than just roommates.

“Baz!” 

He doesn't look at me, just reverses the spell and recast it.

“Baz stop, stop hurting yourself! Stop using me to hurt yourself!”

“No. I’m sorry. I need it to make sense. I need to figure it out.”

“We need to talk about this, Baz! Do you…. do you even like me?”

Baz

Do I like him. I never thought that I’d hear Simon Snow say those words to me. With that amount of uncertainty, of hope.

“Do I like you?” I ask exasperated.

“Simon! Do you like me?!”

“The spell keeps saying I’m in love with you, and I like it when you call me Simon.”

“That’s it! You like me saying your name!”

“I’m the one who’s just got outted to you! If your magic says I love you, I love you. Why are you acting like you’re the one who should be unsure? I’m the one who’s been left wide open and exposed!”

“You love me? I really can’t see anyway around this. And I really wish you fucking didn’t!”

“So you don’t like me, why didn’t you just say that? Why couldn’t you just tell me straight up!?”

“I don’t like you? Merlin Snow, I’ve loved you for so long. I love you irrationally, uncontrollably, unconditionally. I love everything about you.  
How can you just love me because I called you by your first name? I’ve been waiting for you to fucking love me for so long! Why does being loved by Simon Snow feel the same as being loathed by him?”

Crowley, I know I sound dramatic but, what do I have to wish for now? How have I been living my greatest fantasy and still feel like I’m in hell?

“You love me? You love me! You say that but I thought you hated me! You can’t shut me out just because I seem like I hate you, because you seem like you hate me! I haven’t done anything more than throw an insult in the past 3 years. I’d never do anything to hurt you. 

You saying my name isn’t the only thing I like about you, it’s just the only new thing! I’ve always thought you had perfect hair, I’ve always thought everything about you was perfect. Because it’s true. I’ve always wanted you to be here and safe where I can see you. I’ve always wanted you to like me, but I settled for you hating me, because that was ok if it meant nobody was hurting you!”

“I- No. No! You hate me! You’ve always hated me! You always will, you’ll kill me as soon as the Mage asks!”

“I was never going to kill you. I asked for a truce just last week!”

“You’re nice to everyone, it doesn’t mean you’re in love with me, it just means you’re a golden boy, a people pleaser.”

“Baz. I’ve never been in love with someone before, I’ve barely been loved by anyone but Penny. And I do try to be nice to everyone, I do want people to like me. But I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you,” he says.

Why is he speaking so clearly. His heads held high and his chest is out, like he’s going to fight me on this, the only time Simon Snow is this confident is when he’s fighting. It's the one thing he’s good at. The one time he always succeeds.

“I just don’t think about it, Baz. I don’t let myself think about it. But I’d do anything to keep you safe and I don’t think about anything as much as I think about you. I just try not to think about what that means exactly. 

I mean Jesus Baz, I missed scones just to watch you sleep, just to see if you were ok and… maybe that means I’m in love with you.”

“Snow. You can’t, I can’t, we can’t. It can’t-”

“Baz?”

“Simon.”

“Baz do you like me?”

“I love you.”

“Then we should try. We should be boyfriends. Because I think I love you, I think I need you.”

“What? This is all so crazy, this is all too different. It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it though? Why are you so against this? Why are you so Against us?”

“Because it doesn’t make sense! How could you like me? Love me? I cursed you! I tried to hurt your girlfriend.”

“Agatha’s not my girlfriend, and it matters more that you hurt yourself. I want to be close to you. I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I want to keep you safe.”

“Ok, well that’s a friendship. Why don’t you want to be my friend. Why my boyfriend?” 

I can’t think straight, all I can think is this doesn’t make sense. All I can think is this isn’t right.

“Because I also want to kiss you. I looked at your lips once and now I can’t stop thinking about wanting to kiss you. And usually I would push it to the back of my mind and pretend it didn’t happen and not think about it. But I can’t this time I can’t because you love me. You say you love me.”

“But if you don’t want that then I’ll be your friend, because I just need to know where you are. I just need to know you’re okay.”

Baz

“Simon.”

“Do you want this? Us?”

All I have to do is say yes. If I say yes I have him and I don’t get how that's possible. This morning he hated me. And now he loves me.

He said goodnight to me yesterday and I couldn’t sleep that’s why I pulled this shit, because he said goodnight to me and it left me laying awake for hours. 

And I thought he probably texted Wellbelove goodnight every night and she probably didn’t even care, didn’t even appreciate it.

I just wanted it to happen again, but I knew it wouldn’t. 

So I did this.

Which landed me here. 

If I say yes he might say goodnight to me every night.

If I say yes he’ll kiss me. He wants to kiss me.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”  
————

“Do you- can I- fuck Baz, Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Why would I ever say no to a kiss from Simon Snow?”

I mumble a fresh and minty under my breath because I was just sick 10 minutes ago, this is all so fast.

Simon  
He looks nervous and I kinda want to stop because I think he doesn't want this, then I remember that I’m nervous too and I want this.

And I can’t just assume how Baz feels anymore because that’ll fuck up all the progress we’ve just made, all I can do is believe what he’s said. Because I really want to believe what he said.

I’m right in front of him now and I feel so awkward.

“Hi,”

Baz 

He’s Simon Snow and he’s so close. He’s so close I can feel his breath on my face because he’s talking to me. He’s talking to me before he kisses me because he’s Simon Snow and he’s so awkward and I love everything about it, I love everything about him

“Hi,” I say back because now I’m smiling and the initial shock and disbelief for the situation is gone for the most part. 

Because Simon Snow loves me, he says it, magic says it.

Now I’m not confused, I’m giddy. 

He loves me and I’ve wanted this for so long and now he’s about to kiss me. He’s about to kiss me.

Crowley I’m living a charmed life.

He still looks so nervous. Like he’s scared I’ll run away. 

I'm not going to.

Nobody’s been waiting for this as long as me.

Nobody wants this as much as me.

So I lean in and I kiss him.

And he kisses me back.

And of course it’s awkward because he’s Simon Snow.

I’m kissing Simon bloody Snow.

His hands are on my face, holding me like he needs to. Like it’s giving him life. He’s holding me like I matter to him.

Our teeth clash together because he starts grinning in the middle of it. 

I start giggling because I’m making him grin. I can't believe this is my life.

I’d pinch myself to see if I’m dreaming, but I don’t want to risk actually waking up.

I never want to wake up.

“Fuck Baz, I should’ve known I was in love with you a long time ago. Now that I know what this is, I want to say it over and over.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Simon.”

And he kisses me again, like we have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time Kudos and comments are very very appreciated.
> 
> <3


End file.
